


【恶魔城，LoS】魔王

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 15年10月开写，尚未完成。Gabriel（人类）×Alucard（吸血鬼），有转生要素。
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Kudos: 1





	【恶魔城，LoS】魔王

当蓬勃的野玫瑰再次枯萎，当砰訇的鲜红再次干涸，我的孩子，我将复生于世间。

1.  
野外的天气一如想象般苦人，即便是冬末，枝柯依旧毫无扶疏之意，反而黑黢黢得像灼烧过的枯骨，直指天际。  
加百列深一步浅一步地在雪中跋涉，他的马匹早已遗失在上一个村镇，但这对他而言或许是种幸运，身处此等恶劣的环境里，饶是他也无暇分神。  
此起彼伏的朔风盘旋冲撞着地面的一切，呼啸着从他背后袭来，似乎想要擒住他，推攘着他向前行进，如酷吏驱赶囚犯。  
感知中只有寒冷，声音在半空中便被冻结，加百列紧抿嘴唇，牙关不受控制地颤抖起来，他知道自己一旦开口，那些风雪就会直窜进喉咙，连他的心肺一并覆上薄冰。远方魔物的嗥声绵延四起，混杂着野兽独有的腥臭味，随风扩散。  
疲惫感涨潮般层叠上伏，逐渐灌满加百列的大脑，他的脚早已冻僵，像两支不听使唤木棒，只是机械地挪动。  
太糟糕了，加百列警告自己，他必须尽快进入城堡，否则他的尸体会被不知名的怪物们啃噬，然后被新雪掩埋，尘归尘土归土。  
不远处的铁艺栅栏在战士的前行下愈加高耸，它身后的城堡群在他的视线中也愈发雄伟骇人，当加百列能够清晰地看见铁刺上庞杂的刻花时，他知道自己终于成功到达了吸血鬼之城。  
加百列活动了两下手腕，攀上拱柱，他脚下的石砖因年代久远，已是千疮百孔。战士用套有铠靴的脚尖踢了踢碎裂处，确定无恙后沿着凹槽跃过围栏，潜入了花园。  
这座曾经举世闻名，引得无数王侯贵人慕名而来的花园，如今荒寂得像一片坟场。乌鸦们密密匝匝地窝在尚未枯萎的树干上，偶或扑簌翅膀，盘旋空中。加百列暗自疑心这些禽鸟是恶魔的眼线，是来监视窥伺自己的爪牙。但当他仰头望向它们时，乌鸦们也歪过头注视着他，目光迷惘呆愣，黑漆漆的眼瞳宛若滴滴水珠，将世间万景尽收眼底。  
红甲骑士无暇多想，他加快脚步挤进一侧小门，乌鸦们嘎嘎的尖叫被他抛诸脑后，迎面而来的是一股暖烘烘的气流，加百列长舒一口气，右手指节习惯性地屈伸了两下。

古老的石砌廊道腌臜不堪，靠近排水系统的地方爬满青黄的苔藓。加百列踩过淤泥，他尽量去忽视脚下恶心的粘稠感和令人窒息的腐臭味，亦不想思考那些附着在泥泞上的黄色油脂究竟出自何种生物。  
确实如报告上所说，城刚刚苏醒。加百列稳速向高处移动，一路上除了些零星的弱小魔物，睁着惺忪的睡眼向他扑来，又迅速横倒在战士鞭下，再无其他。同时不难发现，随着光线的增强，四周的装饰愈加华美，织绣着金丝的毡毯匍匐在台阶上，边角溃烂，两旁的雕花木椅套着天鹅绒质地的绛红椅套，边角以银穗包裹。每当朔风想方设法挤进这座灯火寥寥的城堡时，椅套便如少女的裙裾般轻盈地舞动起来。  
倏然间，加百列似乎看见了一只幽灵，紧随着风穿过破损的彩窗，混杂着蝙蝠高速翻转的残影，降落隐没入窗旁的阴影中。  
旋即他便因眼前的奇异现象惊诧不已，那抹影子如时光倒带，伴随着飞蝠不绝于耳的颤翅声，自一抔骨灰逐渐凝聚成人形。此时下晚黄昏仅剩的一点暖白也已消散殆尽，明月高悬，从扇形玻璃外侧投入屋内的笔挺光束，被幽灵的脸侧与右臂所截断。这是张骨骼分明，瘦削的脸，眼窝深陷，嘴角紧抿，夹有些许金属质感的月华更衬得它了无生气，像一张精雕细镂的大理石面具。  
这绝非活物，加百列清楚地意识到。那弧度优雅的鼻翼没有丝毫翕动的迹象，这东西并不需要呼吸。  
战士心中警铃大作，他悄然攥紧腰间的十字架，打算见势不妙就先下手为强。  
然而对方只是长久地注视着他，缠裹遮蔽身体的布料边角跟风飘摇，间或露出附着胫甲铁靴的腿足。  
“请问……”战士彬彬有礼地发声。这种态度似乎迷惑了面前的怪物，它略倾过头，长而浓密的睫毛颤动了两下，脸庞上浮现起踌躇不安的神情。  
“暗影之王……”  
不知是某个词还是战士发问的举动戳中了怪物的敏感处，它猛然睁大双眼，金色瞳仁在一片漆黑背景中迸出闪光，接着迅速归为虚无。  
它逃走了，加百列半失望半解脱的告诉自己。战士沿着长廊走到怪物曾经伫立的地方，将脑袋转向窗口，黑压压的雾挟卷着蝙蝠的尖叫朝对面的凉亭俯冲而去。  
线索就在这里中断了。城如此宽绰空旷，难以确定城主所在，并且他遇上的唯一能够交流的魔物，刚刚才从他眼皮下逃开。  
加百列呼哧着，嘴边溢出阵阵白气，目光来回衡量塔楼至凉亭的路途，他决定去追这个身份神秘的活死者。


End file.
